


Despierta

by Cazuelin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coma, M/M, Sueños
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cazuelin/pseuds/Cazuelin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Derek —susurró Stiles, sin creérselo. El nombrado lo miro—. ¿Que haces aquí?</p><p>—Mi amor, ¿que dices? —pregunto Derek, incrédulo—. Vivo aquí.</p><p>—Derek, se supone que estas en coma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Despierta

La brisa acariciaba su pálido rostro, sentía el aire frió perforar sus poros a media que avanzaba por la azotea de aquel monstruoso edificio. Miro hacia abajo y noto como las personas parecían pequeñas hormigas que caminaban de aquí para allá.

Stiles se sentía invencible.

Alzo sus escuálidos brazos tomando posición como un avión y se dejó aventar al precipicio. No le importó que fueran más de cien pisos en aquel edificio del que se acababa de aventar.

Sentía impotencia y, justo cuando su cabeza estaba a punto de tocar el fuerte suelo, todo se tornó borroso.

Stiles despertó con la respiración agitada y se intensificaba a medida que recordaba el espantoso sueño que acaba de tener. El poco sol que había a esa hora alcanzaba a iluminar una gran parte de su habitación y, justo en ese momento, lo noto.

Su celular iluminaba su rostro a medida que se iba acercando a ver el mensaje y, cuando lo leyó, lo dejo caer provocando un sonido sordo.

**

Estaba sentado en la sala de espera del hospital de Beacon Hills junto a lado de Scott, quien tenía una mano en la barbilla, pensando.

—Casi se acaba el bote de pastillas... los doctores no saben si va a despertar —rompió el silencio su amigo—. tenemos que tomar una decisión.

**

— ¡¿Como que una decisión?! —le pregunto a la persona en frente de el—. Doctores desalmados.

—Stiles, tu bien sabes que ellos solo siguen un protocolo —le contestó—. Ahora respecto a tu sueño, debes saber que raramente sabes lo que nos tratan de decir —le aclaro—, lo que tienes que hacer es averiguar qué es lo que te está tratando de decir, tu subconsciente.

Se encontraba realmente incómodo en aquella habitación. Estaba sentado, con la espalda recargada en el respaldó del sofá en el que minutos antes decidió plasmarse.

—Cuándo estas en un estado de coma —prosiguió el psicólogo—, dicen que puedes escuchar voces del exterior. Aunque claro, eso depende el nivel del coma.

Después de eso, surgió un silencio bastante incómodo.

— ¿Entonces creé que es normal? —rompió el silencio.

Stiles decidió ir a un psicólogo ya que ese sueño siempre se repetía en su cabeza al caer dormido. Scott le había dicho que era normal, que como pareja tenía que sentir que eso iba a pasar.

—No creo que tu influyeras en su decisión —pronunció el psicólogo.

— ¿Pero no cree que es raro? —dijo, confuso—. Soñé que me suicidaba y horas después me llaman para decirme que mi esposo, se intentó suicidar, y que ahora se encuentra en coma.

**

Stiles se encontraba preparando la cena de ese día cuando el timbre de la casa sonó, haciendo un estruendoso eco por toda ella.

Confuso, dejo el trapo en la cimera como era de costumbre mientras revisaba los fideos antes de ir a paso estable a la puerta. Girando el picaporte, abrió la puerta de par en par, mostrando a un hombre fornido delante de él.

—Lo siento amor —dijo mientras se adentraba en la casa—, se me han olvidado las llaves en la mañana.

Derek paso dejando un pequeño y casto beso en los labios de Stiles mientras olía el delicioso aroma de fideos que envolvía toda la casa.

Los dos caminaron a paso lento hasta la cocina, donde Derek tomo asiento en la mesa, a la espera de su cena.

—Derek —susurró Stiles, sin creérselo. El nombrado lo miro—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Mi amor, ¿qué dices? —pregunto Derek, incrédulo—. Vivo aquí.

Stiles negó con la cabeza.

—Derek, se supone que estas en coma.

Derek se puso serio, antes de pronunciar—: Sabias que, la mitad de las personas que reciben la noticia de que un ser querido ha intentado quitarse la vida lo primero que preguntan es:  _'¿Puedo hablar con él?'_  —suspiró—, tal vez aún no asimilas que estoy en un estado de coma, pero piensa, ¿en qué lugar es donde lo irreal, pasa desapercibido?

—Estoy soñando, ¿verdad? —preguntó Stiles.

Derek sonrió de lado—: Lo que tienes que hacer es... despertar.

**

—Él me dijo que despertara —le platico al psicólogo—, pero la verdad es... que yo no quería hacerlo. El solo verlo caminar me reconforto, ya estoy perdiendo la esperanza de que despertada algún día.

—Mira, lo que me interesa que hagas —le dijo el psicólogo a Stiles—, es que descubras que es lo que te está tratando de decir tu subconsciente. Una muy buena manera de hacerlo, es interrogando a los personajes de tus sueños.

**

—Stiles —dijo Derek—, tienes que despertar. Por favor despierta.

—Pero esta es la única forma de estar contigo, quiero quedarme contigo.

—Entonces, si quieres estar conmigo... tienes que despertar.

**

— ¿Cómo sabias que estabas durmiendo?

Stiles miro al hombre mientras hacia su cabeza hacía atrás al mismo tiempo cerraba sus ojos y suspiraba audiblemente.

—No lo sabía —pronuncio, manteniendo la postura en la que se encontraba—, no hasta que él dijo que despertara.

El psicólogo asintió mientras lo iba anotando en la pequeña libreta que tenía a lado.

— ¿Ya sabes lo que te está tratando se decir?

Stiles asintió.

—Creo que quiere que lo olvide —una lágrima corrió por su mejilla—, mi subconsciente me pide que lo olvide.

—O tal vez, te está tratando de decir algo mucho más profundo —razonó—. Recuerda que cada personaje en tu sueño, es una parte de tu subconsciente, tratando de decirte algo.... piensa que te está tratando de decir Derek.

Stiles pensó en cada uno de sus sueños, en cada palabra que le decía Derek a él, miró su reloj de muñeca -el mismo que le había regalado Derek-, y negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Que me estas tratando de decir mi amor? —preguntó a la nada.

||

Pero la escena realmente es diferente; Derek se encuentra arrodillado a lado de una camilla donde un chico estaba acostado con los ojos cerrados mientras su pulso estaba estable.

Derek alzo la vista y se podía ver como las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, una tras una y hacían su recorrido por su rostro, desde sus mejillas hasta su barbilla con una barba de más de tres días se hacía presente.

—Por favor, Stiles —suplicó—. Despierta, tienes que despertar.

Sollozo y miro el reloj de la pared enfrente de él, solo tenía una hora. Una hora para poder intentar hacer que Stiles despierte antes de que lo desconecten y lo pierda para siempre.

—Scott me dijo que la mejor decisión es desconectarte, pero yo no quiero —susurró, tomando la mano de su esposo entre las suyas—, por favor despierta.

Derek sollozo mientras escondía su cara en el pecho de su esposo, intentando olvidar todo por un momento.

Y entonces, con un suspiro bastante fuerte, Stiles despertó.

**Author's Note:**

> Recuerda que todas mis obras están protegidas legalmente y no puedes compartir mi trabajo sin mi previa autorización.
> 
> Esto lo digo por que un chico en Wattoad subió varios de mis tras bajos (los 3 one shots Sterek) y aunque me dio créditos me molesta que no haya pedido permiso.
> 
> Gracias por leer :D


End file.
